


Bandages

by Nolachick93



Category: The Heir's Gambit (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, LGBTQ Themes, Potentially Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolachick93/pseuds/Nolachick93
Summary: After a long hard day at “The Nekkid Mage” Garnet finds the one thing she least expected that night.





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of “The Heir’s Gambit” by Drea & Ronnie Bloom

It was an hour past midnight, the final customer was out the door and the other tenets settled in for the night. This was the moment Garnet usually enjoyed the most, the bit of quiet she had to herself before retiring for the night. Aside from the occasional ass kicking she had to give a couple of drunkards earlier, the night went pretty smoothly. She cleared the remaining tables and wiped down the excess. She extinguished the remaining candles and lanterns and locked up for the night. She made her way up to her quarters to get what little rest she could before opening up again. She took out the small iron key to her room, unlocked and opened the door. What she saw next was the last thing she was expecting to see tonight, sitting on her bed was Jasper.

Garnet couldn’t believe it, when she had agreed to partner up with the elf princess for merely “business reasons” on her account, she did NOT agree to unexpected visits in the middle of the night.

“What are you doing here Princess?” she asked, clearly not amused.

Her eyes were drawn to the slightly opened window next to the bed, she guessed that’s how Jasper got in.

Before she would confront her, she would at least give her a chance to explain herself. She took a step into the dimly lit room and could see more clearly as her eyes adjusted to the light.

Jasper looked like she had been through hell and back. Her long silver locks were knotted and frayed in all directions, and her once beautiful clear skin was now covered in dirt and sweat. Her clothing was torn in several places but not enough for it to be ruined.

Garnet’s eyes finally landed onto Jasper’s right arm, that the young elf was clearly holding onto for dear life. From what she could see was a large gash on her bicep. What she could also see was that Jasper in her rush tried to bandage her arm, but did a very poor job as the bandage was sloppy and blood was leaking through the bandage.

The elf girl looked up, her face tear stained.

“I had nowhere else to go.” she whimpered, it was clear she was in great pain.

Garnet’s expression softened, she couldn’t turn her away, not like this. Whatever worry she had felt, she pushed away and walked toward the bed. She looked at Jasper, the bandage and back at her, Jasper nodded, granting her permission.

As gently as she possibly could, Garnet unwrapped the bandage. There were no signs of infection as she could see, and it wasn’t too deep either, but it was a pretty nasty wound. She wondered what could have caused it, an arrow maybe? She discarded the bloody bandage and went over to her dresser in the corner of the room. In one of the drawers she grabbed a small box. She also grabbed her makeshift wash basin; a glass bowl and pitcher before returning to the bedside. She grabbed a small stool and pulled it next to the bed and placed the supplies on the nightstand. Now it was time to get to work. She filled the glass bowl with water, dipped in a rag, and squeezed the excess water. She gently grabbed the lower part of Jasper’s arm and held on, she didn’t want to risk her patient pulling away.

She looked to Jasper. “This is going to hurt.” she warned. “I’ll be as gentle as I can.”

Jasper nodded and braced herself for the pain.

Garnet gently wiped away the blood around the wound, Jaspers face scrunched up from the pain. Her skin was soft, considering the condition it was in and as the blood and grime was wiped away, her beautiful skin was visible once again.

Garnet so badly wanted to press her lips to it, healing the pain from the elf girl she felt attraction towards. She shook those thoughts from her head.

“ _Not the time!_ ” she thought to herself, as she continued to the task at hand.

She knew she needed to distract herself so she decided to confront the elf girl after all.

“What happened?” she asked, trying not to sound too concerned.

Jasper looked away, whatever answer she would give to Garnet she knew the older elf wouldn’t like.

“I decided to go on my own on this one.” she answered, still refusing to look up at the she-elf.

“How stupid are you?” Garnet said, trying to keep her composure. “I thought we agreed it was too much of a risk. We’re supposed to be together on this!”

“We are!” Jasper answered. “I knew you would never agree to the plan but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up! We need all the information we can get, even if it means taking it from one of Richard Buttrice’s personal guards.”

“Last I checked, _I_ was the one who dealt in information, not you.” Garnet scolded.

She looked at Jasper and could see the tears in her eyes. She knew she couldn’t be too hard on her, the poor kid had been through enough already.

She took a deep breath. “Did anyone see you? she asked calmly.

Jasper shook her head. “No it was just the one, he saw me from behind and got me with his arrow.” she said motioning to her arm. “But I retaliated and shot him with my own, the bastard didn’t see it coming.”

Garnet smiled at the corner of her mouth. This girl could be annoying and stupid, but she was brave.

As soon as the blood was cleared away, Garnet could get a better look at what needed to be done. She discarded the bloody rag and reached down for the box. Inside the box was the basic form of first aid; cloth bandages, bottles of solvent and for the more serious injuries, a needle and some sutures. Garnet didn’t think the wound was serious enough for that so she grabbed the bandages and solvent. She uncorked the small bottle and looked to Jasper again.

“This is going to sting a little.” she said.

She gently tipped the bottle and a little liquid dribbled onto the clean wound. Jasper sucked in her breath through her teeth. Whatever Garnet had put on her arm, it stung. Her arm was then slowly wrapped in the clean bandage. Jasper started to smile as Garnet continued wrapping.

"Were you worried about me?" she asked.

Garnet pulled a little too tightly on the bandage, making her jump.

"No.” she said, not looking at her. She needed to act as neutral as she could.

"If you died, it would've gotten around."

She did have a point Jasper thought, but she hadn't forgotten the look on Garnet’s face when she saw her hurt. Garnet tied off the end of the bandage, finally looking back at Jasper.

"Can you move it?" she asked. Jasper moved her arm while holding onto her shoulder without any pain.

"You're really good at this. You'll have to teach me sometime." she said.

"I will if it means that you won't go off on your own again," Garnet said, standing up.

"Hey, I made it out alive didn’t I?" Jasper said, her perky personality bouncing back. She continued checking her range of motion by stretching her arm out.

"You could at least say your glad I’m alrig-

Jasper was cut off by Garnet grabbing the back of her head and pressing her forehead onto her chest. She felt a slight weight and realized that Garnet was resting her head on top of hers.

"Just shut up for a second." she heard her say.

Jasper was close enough to hear the beating of Garnet’s heart, a fast pace which slowed down to a steady rhythm. She could feel Garnet’s muscles around her body, firm but gentle. She felt the slight heat building up inside her as her stomach fluttered about. She wanted to ask Garnet what had come over her, but decided to keep silent and enjoy the moment. She closed her eyes and took in the she-elf’s scent, a faint mixture of cedar and mead, which is to be expected if you live in a tavern, but also some surprising floral hints.

“You _were_ worried about me," Jasper said breaking the silence, her voice coming out muffled. Garnet’s hand pushed down on her head.

"I said shut up."

Jasper closed her eyes again and relaxed against Garnet. She did feel a little bad about making her this concerned, but then again, she did like to know that the she-elf probably did care for her after all. She felt a slight pressure as she realized that Garnet was kissing the top of her head as well as taking in the smell of her hair. Jasper looked up, moving her face closer and gently pushed her lips against the soft lips above hers.

Garnet at first surprised, decided there was nothing else but to succumb to her desire and began kissing Jasper back. Garnet tilted her head slightly and ran her tongue across Jasper’s bottom lip. The action caused a soft moan to escape from her lips, opening her mouth. Garnet took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside Jasper’s mouth and run it along hers. Jasper opened her eyes suddenly aware of what was happening. She pulled her mouth away from Garnet’s.

“Yeah, you're not worried at all," she teased.

Garnet looked at her, as much she wanted to, she couldn’t deny it any longer. Before her was a young naive girl, who no doubt has been a pain in the ass since the day she met her. but has made her feel in ways she thought she had forgotten.

Garnett smiled “Maybe I was.”  
She put her hand on Jasper’s face. “If anything had happened to you, I honestly don’t know what I’d do.”

Jasper grinned mischievously “Does this mean you like me?”

Garnet returned the look, “Don’t push it.” she said.

Jasper laughed softly “I’ll take what I can get.”

Garnet laughed to herself as she brought her lips to Jasper’s.

“It will be morning soon, you might as well stay.” she said as she broke the kiss.

“You’re still hurt so you can have the bed for now, I’ll take the chair.” she said motioning to the wooden arm chair in the corner.

She turned to go, but Jasper grabbed her hand.

“Actually, since you helped bandage my arm, why don’t we share it? Think of it as a way for thanking you for your help.” she said.

Garnet looked at her “You’re sure? I don’t mind really.”

Jasper tugged at her arm, Garnet knew she wasn’t going to win this one.

“Whatever you say Princess.” she said, rolling her eyes.

Jasper scooted over to the other side of the bed, being careful of her arm, while Garnet removed her boots and laid down.

“This is a one time thing so don’t get used to it.” Garnet said, trying to sound serious.

“You like me.” Jasper teased. Garnet gently kicked her leg

“Oh shut up.” she said before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
